Stray Dog
by palecrescent
Summary: The untold story of Sirius Black through books 3, 4, and 5 after his escape from Azkaban. Sirius/OC
1. Escape

~*~Chapter One~*~

**Sunday, August 22, 1992. Cell # 13.**

Sirius Black slept silently, huddled in the corner of his cell. Sleep and dreams in Azkaban were privileges that Sirius hardly enjoyed. If a good dream came to him, it would usually dissolve into a nightmare. The dementors always seemed to be extra fond of him.

Sirius opened his heavy eyes and his heart sank when he recognized his familiar surroundings: three dark grey stone walls, a lamp, a sink, a toilet, and cold metal bars in front. His beautiful dream was over.

Each day, Sirius felt himself being robbed of his humanity more and more.

Upon the death of Lily and James and upon Peter's betrayal, Sirius no longer considered himself to possess a heart.

Upon entering the prison, Sirius Black, the egotistical, witty, handsome boy of the past had died and in his place was something foreign, cold, and incredibly angry.

Sirius did not realize it would be this _hard_ or damn impossible to survive in such a desolate place. A place with no love, no peace, no understanding, no mercy...

How he _hated _this existence. How he _hated _himself.

Would he ever escape this eternal suffering?

The sound of Fudge's voice and sharp hunger pain in his stomach was enough to dissipate his thoughts.

Using his limited strength, he lifted himself and crawled over to the bars to see the reason for the minister's visit. Fudge was talking animately to one of the few human guards as he sauntered down the hall.

Sirius tried to call out to Fudge, but he found it difficult for his throat to make any sound. He hardly talked at all anymore and his voice was drastically out of practice. After a few failed tries and a cough, Sirius managed to softly call, "Fudge."

Startled, the minister stopped a few feet from Sirius' cell. The minister put on his bland, toothy smile as he looked into Sirius' gaunt face.

"How we doing today, Black? The dementors treating you well?" Fudge asked with cruel cheeriness in his voice.

Sirius hated that face and everything else that was Fudge.

"Just dandy. Are you finished with your _Prophet_?" Sirius asked as he held out his bony hand. Often when the minister would visit, Sirius would manage to wrestle a prophet from Fudge. How much damage could a criminal cause with a couple pages of paper, besides a few paper cuts?

"Yes, actually." Fudge said, tossing it onto the floor and ignoring the outstretched palm. "Nothing good in this one, anyway."

Sirius grabbed it hastily and was immediately drawn to the front picture. The Weasley's smiling faces nor the Pyramids of Egypt were enough to capture his attention. No. Sirius was drawn to the rat in the youngest boy's hands. After gazing at the picture for a few moments, he knew. He could identify that rat anywhere. He was the reason he was here, the reason his reputation was forever ruined. The _only _reason he needed to stay alive...

Sirius could feel the hatred in his chest, pulsing with the rhythm of his heartbeat. And yet, Sirius couldn't help but find the situation hilarious. Peter Pettigrew was a fool.

Suddenly, Sirius burst into his loud, bark-like laughter.

Fudge jumped at the outburst and nervously stumbled as Sirius' laughter began to echo around the prison's walls. Other convicts began to add on to Sirius' laughter, banging against their cell bars and shouting amongst each other. Their adrenaline had peaked with Sirius' energy.

Fudge began to plug his ears with his hands and shouted to the guards.

Within moments, Sirius could feel the familiar chill begin to surround him. With all his might, Sirius fought against the hooded monsters and continued laughing. He wanted to laugh at the dementors and Fudge. He wanted to defy the people who kept him locked away.

Yet, with Sirius' defiance, the dementors became more eager in controlling him. The next wave of cold became so sudden and intense that Sirius felt they took all the air out of his lungs.

Sirius couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He grabbed his throat and tried to breathe, yet the dementors weren't letting him. His head had started to spin.

Sirius fell towards the ground, cold and shaking, as utter darkness filled his every pore.

**Friday, August 27th, 1992. Cell #13.**

Sirius awoke from another nightmare.

Sirius wiped the cold sweat from his brow as he tried to compose himself. Since his black-out Sunday night, his nightmares have been getting worse: visions of Harry being choked, hexed, and killed at the hand of the person he hated most.

Only one thought remained in his mind after these nightmares:_ Peter Pettigrew must die._

Harry was the only family he had left. Harry was now the only beacon of hope that was left in his life. He would be _damned _to let anything happen to that hope, no matter how many times the dementors left him bare.

Sirius silenced his thoughts when he heard Fudge's voice by his cell. Since his visit on Sunday, Fudge had been in to visit Azkaban everyday. Sirius strained his ear to listen. "Indeed...but Black has definitely lost his mind. It was only a matter of time. Nobody can survive Azkaban with their mind intact." Fudge said.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying. Black has been shouting in his sleep about _Harry and Peter_. Couldn't this be something serious?" An Unknown speaker said. "We don't know what Black's capable of."

"I don't like your tone Mr. Rudy. We have been taking precautions for **days** with nothing happen and it's costing us a **fortune**!" Fudge said.

"You're right, sir. I'm sorry I even proposed such a thought."

"You know it's impossible to escape Azkaban. Even if he tried, the dementors would be on him in an instant."

"You're absolutely right, sir. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Nevertheless...your proposition was for the best of the magical world. Let's meet with corporate for a chat to ease ourselves. I'm scheduled for tea at eleven, so let's make this quick, yes?"

Sirius shuddered as he heard their voices dimming away.

_Peter has Harry nearly in his grasp._ _I can feel it._

** E. **It was the forbidden "E" word in Azkaban. A word that entered his mind everyday.

_ Should I risk it? Is it worth it? **Can I do it?**_

Desperation had reached its peak long ago and now Sirius was on the brink of madness...if he wasn't mad already.

Today was the day. Again the constant mantra repeated in his stream of consciousness:

_Peter Pettigrew must DIE._

Anxiety, determination, desperation were spinning inside his head. With Fudge and the human guards temporarily distracted, he needed to act. Who knew when and if this opportunity would come again?

Quickly, Sirius transformed into Padfoot, forcing doubt out of his mind.

Sirius' first obstacle was getting through the bars of his cell. Sirius hadn't eaten in two days and hoped this would make him skinny enough to slip through.

Slowly...

One paw, two paw, three paw, four.

Oh, how sore his muscles were! When was the last time he walked?

Sirius cringed when he saw two dementors gliding towards him. Silently, he leaned against his cell once more and waited for them to pass. Their blindness was assisting him with this heist greatly.

Slowly, Sirius walked behind them and noticed a small, open window located at the end of the hall.

_Too easy..._

Closer and closer he came until finally he stood a few centimeters away and saw the rolling waves crashing against the walls of the prison, leaving a white foam in their wake.

_If I die in this fall...  
_

Panic began to overwhelm his senses as he heard a door slam behind him. Quickly, Sirius swallowed his fear and jumped to the grey ocean below.

* * *

It took three hours for the large, black dog to swim to shore. Rain pounded against the Earth in angry sheets and wind zipped past Sirius' body. Sirius shivered against the elements as he began to walk the streets of the English countryside. He found it an ironic surprise that a few miles from Azkaban lay the quiet muggle village of Brighton. It was a small village filled with hut-like houses that reminded him of when he lived with James during their last years of school. He longed to go back to those years: the carefree age of his adolescence. Sirius pushed the thoughts away. Those memories were so distant that he couldn't bring himself to fully think about them.

Sirius' exhaustion and hunger were beginning to overwhelm him as his muscles begged for rest and his drenched skin begged for shelter. However, he could not stop. Not yet.

_Where do I go? Where do I go?_

Another whisk of wind.

_What do I do? Must find Harry. Must Find Peter. Kill Peter. Peter must die._

Suddenly, a woman was slowly approaching him; the only person that occupied the stormy street. Squinting his eyes, Sirius noticed that she was a muggle, based on her attire and umbrella. The world was beginning to spin.

_A hallucination maybe?_

And then, her face.

Red hair...light eyes...she looked exactly like...

_No! You're dead!_

Sirius slowly started to back away before turning to run in the opposite direction. His legs were heavy and too tired to carry him, making him trip on the hard pavement.

_Get Up! Get Up! Not real, she's not real. Must find Harry..._

The world around him began to spin more and more and he could no longer keep control.

_Lily?_ He mentally asked himself as he fell unconscious towards the ground.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers! Thank you to everyone who has been reading/following my story! I always appreciate reviews and I take them very seriously.

I am an American, so if I accidentally throw some American slang in there, I deeply apologize! I am doing my best to sound British =p.

I have also edited each Chapter and I am changing some elements of my story. I also deeply apologize for taking so insanely long to update. I am in nursing school right now and it is very hard to find time to write. I do plan on finishing this story, but I cannot promise it will be written in a short amount of time. Please be patient with me!

Thanks again for the favorites and reviews! Let's finish this story together!

-Ashley


	2. A Proper Meeting

When the woman noticed the dog fall onto the soaked cement, her heart ached for him. Laying down her umbrella, she let the cold raindrops fall on her.

She couldn't imagine why a dog would seem so afraid of her. She wasn't a very intimidating person, despite her height.

Surely, she didn't imagine it?

As she lifted the dog into her arms, she was surprised by his light weight. Stumbling into the house, keys and umbrella dangling off her hand with dog wrapped beneath her arms, she could feel his ribs poking her.

_Poor thing must barely eat._

She had never done anything spontaneous before and thought the idea of having a pet quite exciting. New company would be good for her home.

As she laid the dog on the floor and gently dried him with a warm towel, a smile appeared on her lips.

_Perhaps_..._this could be a new beginning._

...

When Sirius was brought back to consciousness, he was hesitant to open his eyes. His head hurt tremendously and his muscles ached. He wanted to go back to sleep and enjoy the wonderful dream he was having before he faced reality again. He dreamt of finally escaping Azkaban and seeing Lilly on the street! Oh, how he wished that could be true.

Sirius sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

Instead of seeing the bleak walls of his cell, he noticed he was inside a small living room, its contents illuminated under lamplight. Sirius turned his head to the side and noticed raindrops falling innocently against the window.

Relief and disbelief flooded through Sirius as he nuzzled into the soft blue blanket beneath his paws. He _had_ escaped! He was the first person to successfully escape Azkaban!

Sirius tried to raise himself, yet his weak muscles and painful stomach growls brought him back to his basic needs.

Prepared to go on a food search, Sirius was delighted to see a bowl of water and stew laying next to him. _Beef stew_. Without hesitation, Sirius dove into his meal and consumed everything in sight within seconds. Food had never tasted so good.

After his belly was filled and his mind was functioning again, Sirius took a moment to take in his unfamiliar surroundings. It felt strange to be inside a house. He felt like an intruder instead of a guest.

The livingroom had cream colored walls with a pink flower design towards the top. There was also a television, a piano, a tea table and a couch. As Sirius observed more mechanical objects and trinkets, it was obvious to him that this was indeed a muggle residence.

Sirius walked over to the small piano. On top, there was a picture of a smiling woman with red hair as she held a pumpkin. _The woman _from the rain.

Sirius' eyes widened. Of course it wasn't Lilly...how foolish of him. She had a similar build and that bright, fiery red hair that was the same from his memories, but her face was not right. Her her face more oval in shape, her lips far too thin.

Who was this woman?

Sirius began to explore the house. With each step, he could feel curiosity, excitement, tension building in his body.

First, Sirius entered a quaint dining room. The table was of a nice red wood with a white netted table cloth draped over. Letters and a wrinkled, muggle newspaper littered the top.

At sight of the newspaper, Sirius wondered how long it would take for muggles to be aware of his escape. Eventually, the muggle police would begin their search for him as well.

Right behind the dining room was the kitchen. Upon seeing a tea kettle boiling on the stove, Sirius deduced that the woman was still home.

Leaving both the kitchen and dining area, Sirius began to ascend the stairs.

As Sirius came closer to the top floor, he began to hear soft singing emanating from within the bathroom. A song he did not recognize. The voice was light, yet held a bizarre, melancholy feel. The singing almost had a luring effect and forced him to come closer.

Sirius' trance dissolved when the bathroom door suddenly opened. The woman, upon seeing Sirius, stumbled out in surprise and almost tripped in the process as her bath towel was tightly clutched in her hand.

Sirius simply stared in amazement at the sight before him.

She appeared to be in her early thirties. Her long red hair was wrapped around her neck and her pale skin glistened with refreshed moisture. Pale blue eyes, oval face, small nose, small lips.

Seeing a half-naked woman after being in prison for thirteen years was indeed a marvelous sight.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. I would be curious too if I woke up in a strange place." The woman said thoughtfully as she smiled at him.

Sirius stared blankly at her, not knowing how to respond.

"But don't think that you are going to get a proper introduction by scaring me, Sir Mystery Dog. I realize I'm conveniently half-naked in a soaked bath towel, but normally I wait for at least the second date to get naked." She said light-heartedly as she began scratching the dog's head.

Sirius stood up and began wagging his tail.

"Alright then, I suppose you can stay up here and wait for me if you'd like. I think we are going to become fast friends, you and me." She smiled and winked before disappearing behind her bedroom door.

Sirius sighed. He only had a couple of weeks and then he had to begin on his search for Harry. What choice did he have? He was on the run. He needed to take advantage of food and shelter when the opportunity was presented.

When the woman walked out, she was wearing a simple red shirt and grey sweatpants. She beckoned for Sirius to follow her as they descended the stairs into the living room.

Once the woman grabbed her cup of tea, she sat down on the couch next to Sirius.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the name, Sir Mystery Dog, but its the only name I could come up with." She said truthfully as she sipped her tea.

Sirius tilted his head to the side and attempted to make a cute face to show his approval.

What was he getting himself into?


	3. Summer's Day

~*~Chapter Three~*~

The initial joy of escape had left Sirius' mind by morning. Sirius felt like his animagus form and new house were new prisons.

Peter was out there, at this very moment, preying on his godson's life. Peter could be planning his move _this second _while Sirius was trapped inside the body of a pet!

Sirius grinded his teeth at the thought. His current situation was nothing but frustrating.

Sirius Black, accused mass murderer and only wizard to escape Azkaban was now trapped, living the boring life of a muggle. No magic, no fun, no freedom (again). Fantastic.

It was nine in the morning on Saturday. The woman wontinued to care for him. There seemed to be no other occupants of the house and Sirius still had not learned the woman's name.

Sirius grumpily laid on the floor as the woman had an assortment of outfits spread across her bed. The woman stood in jeans and bra (which Sirius didn't mind in the slightest) while desperately looking to each bit of scattered clothing. She would lift one up, mumble something to herself, then throw it back on the bed in an anguished fashion. She continued this routine at least a dozen times.

Growing annoyed by her behavior, Sirius made an exaggerated yawn and plopped his head on his paws dramatically, trying to send her the message.

The woman seemed to miss his intention. "Ok Sir Mystery, what do you think? Should I go with the purple shirt or the green?"

She seemed happy, which annoyed Sirius further somehow. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her.

The woman crossed her arms. "Hmpf! It figures that a _male _dog has to be the one I get! No cute girly puppies for me! Instead, I get the big, smelly, boy!"

Sirius snarled his teeth before the woman grabbed the green shirt defiantly and disappeared into the bathroom.

_Is every day going to be like this? _Sirius wondered irritably. _Sitting alone on the floor while waiting for my __**master **__to return?_

Sirius frowned. _Only a couple of weeks..._

The woman returned to her bedroom shortly. "So, Mr. Grumpy, are you going to be good for me today? I don't have a leash so you better not run off on me."

Begrudgingly, Sirius walked to her side and sat next to her obediently.

The woman laughed and scratched Sirius behind his ears.

"Come on, boy! Cheer up! Hanging with me won't be that bad! Plus, I heard it was going to be absolutely beautiful outside today."

When Sirius followed the woman out the door, he was temporarily blinded by the sunlight. It's been awhile since he had seen the sun and its bright illumination amazed him.

She was right. The scenery was breathtaking today.

The woman stood a few feet away with her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you can't keep up!" She said playfully.

Sirius smirked inwardly and smelled the warm summer air.

Quickly, Sirius started to run and aimed for the woman's legs, sending her tumbling to the ground on her butt.

Sirius beamed and wagged his tail in front of her.

The woman smirked in return. "Oh, I see. Hurt your ego, did I?"

Sirius continued wagging his tail as the woman slowly lifted herself up.

Their first destination was the library and with its close proximity, it was an easy walk.

Allowing the woman to lead the way, Sirius followed leisurely behind.

Sirius was so quiet during their walk that when they entered the library, the woman forgot that he was beside her.

The secretary scowled at them. "Ms. Merla, need I remind you of our "No Pets" policy?"

_So, her last name is Merla? Noted._

The woman blushed and laughed nervously at her mistake, before bringing Sirius outside.

"Ok, Sir Mystery. You need to be a good boy for me now and wait out here. I'll be back in a few minutes." The woman stroked Sirius' face lovingly before heading inside.

Even though this situation was moderately annoying, Sirius found the woman's care to be somehow...comforting to him. What an interesting soul he has found.

Sirius decided to bother some birds.

...

When the woman returned, she sat next to Sirius on the bench, without a word, and opened a book to the first page. Sirius curiously gazed at the title: _How To Train Your Dog._

_Muggles..._

"If you're striving to raise and train a happy, healthy and well adjusted dog at home - this book is for you!" The woman read aloud.

"Well, I guess that's a good first sign. Right, Sit Mystery?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. _Of all things..._

"First, make sure to open a clear line of communication between you and your dog. This includes knowing what to expect from your dog in all circumstances.

"Hmm." The woman gazed at Sirius directly into his eyes. Her face was quite pretty...

...

Their next destinations contained various errands, including trying to buy dog food for Sirius (which ended with dog food all over the market and a very angry clerk) and the woman stopping at multiple cafes for snacks.

Eventually, when it grew to be late afternoon, the woman brought Sirius to a park.

Sirius was in awe.

The grass and trees seemed to sway in rhythm to the breeze. Numerous families populated the park and laid in front of its small lake. Dogs were chasing frisbees and the scent of grilled steak wafted through the air.

The scene was so tantalizing that Sirius didn't even know how to respond to all these stimuli. Then, Sirius began to run full-speed through the green grass with his long tongue flopping against his cheek.

Sirius could feel the woman trying to keep up.

"Sir Mystery! Slow down! You're going crazy!"

With the wind ruffling his fur and the soft grass beneath his paws, Sirius felt invincible.

The word freedom kept echoing inside his mind. God, he never wanted this moment to end.

The woman collapsed on the ground in defeat.

"Bloody... *pant* crazy... *pant* beast...!"

Sirius dashed into the small lake, pounding his arms and legs into the water and trying to create the biggest splashes possible.

Eventually, feeling his muscles tire, Sirius returned to the woman's side.

The woman sat upright with her knees tucked into her arms, appearing to be lost in thought. Her face bore a serious expression; one that he has yet to see. By his angle of vision, the sun was shining directly behind her, illuminating the blue in her eyes and igniting the flame that was her hair.

Sirius followed the direction of her forlorn gaze. A father and mother blissfully stole a few kisses from each other as their child innocently ran with a kite in his hand. They seemed very much in love and happy. They reminded him of James and Lilly when they were with little Harry.

Did the woman have children? Was the woman ever married?

"Sir Mystery." The woman wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I think you're my miracle dog."

Sirius sat stiffly by her side, not knowing how to react to her sudden affection. Yet, he found some strange comfort in having her beside him. Her hair smelled of a natural scent and her touch felt soft against his black fur. In that moment, his paranoia and bitterness seemed to temporarily dissolve in her embrace. He thought it would be best to enjoy his time with this woman before continuing his search for Harry.

Perhaps, in the future, Sirius could return to a normal life. The life of a free man.

_Dare I begin to hope?_


	4. Bound by Leashes

~*~Chapter Four~*~

During the next two weeks, Sirius began contemplating when he should leave his temporary home. On the one hand, he liked his current situation. He was getting regular meals each day, a place to sleep and finally peace from the convict life. On the other hand, he still had to find Harry and communicate with him as soon as possible. Soon, Sirius was going to be the object of attention on muggle television and he was sure the Magical Community wouldn't hesitate to express their hatred towards him. If Harry went to Hogwarts before speaking with him, Harry may only believe the twisted truth that is currently held so strong against him.

For now, Sirius decided to take advantage of this lucky steal until he had optimal strength for traveling all the way to Little Whinging. He also figured he would get the best chance at meeting Harry on his way to the train station before departing for Hogwarts.

Throughout these two weeks, Sirius discovered that the woman's name was Florence. Currently, she was calmly sitting on the couch watching the news on the television while Sirius laid on the carpet beneath her, his mind still chaotically debating his choices.  
Suddenly, his ears popped up when he heard the name "Sirius" being called; a name he almost forgot. At first, he was bewildered, wondering how Florence could have discovered his identity. But when his senses came to him, he realized the noise was coming out of the muggle television set.

Sirius' head jolted up frantically, already guessing the purpose of the news broadcast.

"….Somehow escaped a high security prison and is on the run. Guards are still trying to discover the means of his escape and where he may be hiding now. Officials believe he could not have gotten far, however extreme measures have been placed on the few towns surrounding the prison. If anyone has sighting of this brutal killer, do not confront this man. Call the police immediately…"

If Sirius' mind was chaotic before, that was nothing compared to the way he was feeling now. It's been two weeks and now the muggle government is involved…

He felt dizzy, almost sick. The constant dread of this day has haunted his mind for so long. Now it was finally coming true.

Anxious and almost terrified of how Florence would perceive the situation, Sirius turned his head in her direction. To his dismay, she looked petrified.

Both her hands were covering her face as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She sat there quietly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Her eyes shrunk to the point where the whites of her eyes made her look like a ghost of her former happy self. Florence let out a scream that chilled every muscle in Sirius' body. She ran out of the room, away from the man on the television screen. Her feet pounded against the stairs and in the distance Sirius heard her slam her bedroom door shut.

Sirius was frozen in place. He had no idea what to do in such a situation. He was hoping the muggles wouldn't be involved, but since the incident involved the death of muggles, he supposed it made sense.

He had no way of communicating with the woman and even if he did, would he want to?

Sirius knew he had to calm himself, for if he began to panic, his logic may be altered and he could blow his cover. Yet, as he stared at his black and white mugshot on the screen, one of his earlier thoughts manifested; He could not stay in this house much longer. This location was right outside the borders of Azkaban and one of the most dangerous places for him to be. Even with his disguise, he didn't trust taking chances.

It was fifteen minutes before Florence returned to the living room. She looked defeated and sank back into her seat on the couch.

"I'm...I'm sorry Sir Mystery... I shouldn't run away from my problems. I wish I was brave."

Florence rubbed Sirius on the top of his head, as the remnants of her tears stained her cheeks.

Sirius just sat there, averting her gaze. He felt his body slowly sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong Sir Mystery? It's not your fault little guy." Florence said, forcing a smile. Sirius thought even when forcing a smile, it looked genuine on her.

Sirius was shocked by his sudden emotional petrification. He felt like a cornered rat about to be crushed by talons. But having recovered his senses, he realized that his cover wasn't blown yet. Why would it be? Sirius wondered why he completely lost his nerve over something that would hardly be problematic for him... at least in his present circumstance.

_What overcame me? Was it worrying about Harry? I failed... maybe I didn't get to him in time. Is it this girl? What does she matter to me?_

"Sir Mystery? It's okay... Don't look so sad. See? I'm all better."

Acting the part, Sirius licked her tear-stained cheek.

"Silly dog..."

The rest of the evening passed slowly. Although Sirius acted normal around the woman, he still felt tense. He couldn't wait any longer. Tomorrow, he was going to leave. He had already begun worrying that perhaps the woman was becoming too attached to her "pet".

However, he wanted one last taste of a home life.

Florence and Sirius ate dinner in the living room. Florence sat on the couch, flipping through all the channels until she spotted the Food Network.

"Sir Mystery! Mark Dacascos is on!"

Sirius was only concentrating on eating off his plate on the floor.

This routine was something that Sirius had become accustomed: Florence watching Food Network with him laying by her side.

The peaceful aura of the evening was interrupted with a knock at the door.

***knock, knock***

The woman sighed, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She got up off the couch and walked towards the door. She glanced out the window to view the visitor. When she saw the person's face, her eyes widened in shock and she slammed her back against the door as she grasped her head.

Curious, Sirius raised his head, peaked his ears, and brought his gaze towards the door.

"Florence…Open the door." Came a voice.

Obviously, Florence didn't hear him because she still kept her head in her hands.

"Baby, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now. But...I miss you."

At this, the woman released her head.

"I came here to apologize...I've changed, baby."

Finally, Florence found her voice.

"I told you not to come here anymore, Callum. I've changed too! I'm _independent_ and I don't need you."

"Flory, don't say those things. I love you. Just let me talk to you. I'm not going to leave until you hear what I have to say."

The stranger's words seemed to be overpowering the woman.

Florence looked down at her toes before she opened the door. Through the screen, Sirius could see a dark-haired man about an inch taller than Florence with a slight beard and green eyes. He wore a jean jacket with a blue hoodie underneath. He also wore jean pants and Timberlands. He was average weight with a hint of a beer belly.

Sirius didn't understand. Florence never mentioned having any kind of romantic relationship…the only person she called was her mother.

Through the screen, Florence said, "You have to earn back the trust you lost from me."

Callum entered the house and placed his hands around the woman's hips.

"I'm sorry." Callum said before easing his head towards her. Their lips touched.

Sirius instinctively growled, interrupting their moment.

Surprised, the stranger turned toward Sirius. "Babe...you got a dog?"

Florence half-smiled before walking over to pet Sirius.

"Yes. Isn't he wonderful? He's been my protector these past few weeks."

"Hopefully you have some _other_ kinds of protection ready." Callum said as he began holding Florence tighter against him.

"Callum! Not in front of the dog!"

"Babe, the dog has no idea what we are talking about." Callum said before lifting Florence over his shoulders.

Florence sighed, smiled and allowed for Callum to take her up the small set of stairs.

Sirius felt sick.

The sight of her kissing that grotesque man strangely angered him. What could that woman possibly see in him? Clearly she was excelling in the looks department.

Sirius was too pissed off to figure out why he cared.

_It's obvious that she doesn't need me anymore. _

Sirius walked through the half open door and out into the night, turning his entire focus on finding Harry.


	5. Running

~*~Chapter Five~*~

Florence laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling while Callum slept soundly next to her. As the cold air blew against her naked body, she couldn't help but feel... _empty_.

But how else was she supposed to feel? Should she feel _love _towards this man? This man who's broken her heart far too many times?

_I'm 32 years old. I should have a career, be married, feel confident about my life. I used to dream of so many things..._

Florence turned into a fetal position. She met Callum after the _incident_ and she thought he was the prince that was going to piece her back together. He was handsome enough and nice enough...but then...

She tried to argue against herself, tried telling herself that things were going to be different. Callum said that he had changed. Maybe they could move away from the past?

Her heart said maybe, but her logical mind said no.

_Don't you remember what he did to you?  
_

Florence sighed and stood from her bed. The windows still shone with the darkness of night and the pale crescent moon. She grabbed her robe from the closet and wrapped herself.

_At least, I have Sir Mystery._

Florence felt a strange connection to her new dog that she couldn't quite describe. She felt like he came into her life to protect her.

He was like a small miracle. He was supposed to lead her down a new direction.

_That's right..._

_Things were going to be different now._

Yet, as she walked down the stairs into the lamplight, the black dog was nowhere to be seen. There was only the half-open front door to greet her.

Florence closed the door quietly and began searching the room. She looked under the couch, behind the tv and other places where her pet would usually dwell. However, when she couldn't find him in any of those places, she began to panic.

"Sir Mystery?" She quietly called.

She looked in the kitchen, the basement and both the bathrooms. Yet, there was still no dog to be found.

Florence was beginning to get frantic as she tore through a clothes' basket. She then remembered the open door.

Doubt. Emptiness. Abandonment.

_Who would want to stay in a lonely house with a person as broken as me?_

Florence hugged herself and sank to the ground and let her tears fall silently.

_If only I wasn't such a fool..._

* * *

Once again, Sirius was on the run.

Sirius forgot the feeling of damp earth beneath his paws and the smell of dew in the air before dawn.

Sirius felt driven in his mission: _Find Harry, find Harry, find Harry._

The journey to Little Whinging seemed endless. Since Sirius had only seen the walls of Azkaban for thirteen years, mapping out his travel to the small town was very difficult.

Sirius had only been traveling for two days and already he missed life in the muggle home...at least compared to his current situation.

He missed the constant flow of delicious meals that the muggle woman had provided for him. He missed the warm, cozy carpet and blankets that were always laid out for him. Also...dare he think it...missed the monologues of the woman...

However, Sirius could not bring himself to think of frivolous matters such as sexual attraction or dreams of romance. Sirius had much more important things to think about.

Sirius was no longer used to this kind of physical exertion. Two weeks spent in comfort and normalcy can really effect one's mental and physical status. Two weeks spent as a dog can also affect those things...

Pangs of hunger again stabbed at his stomach. Desperation and anxiety again nagged at his human psyche.

Sirius had been surviving on rats and trash, but that can only satisfy someone so much.

When Sirius finally arrived on Privet Drive, the neighborhood was quiet and still, just like he remembered. House Number Four seemed to have a peaceful aura as well, although Sirius Black knew differently.

If only Dumbledore had let Harry stay with him instead of the Dursleys, perhaps things would have turned out differently...

_Where do I go from here? When I find Harry, what do I say?_

As Sirius found a large bush next to Number Four, Sirius allowed his dark fur to blend into the darkness and prepared himself for sleep. He needed to be well-rested if this mad plan was going to work.

* * *

A/N:

Hello readers! Thank you again for reading my story :3

I know this chapter is short but I was dying to post. The next chapter will be much longer.

Sorry it has been insanely long since I last posted! I have edited each Chapter and have made some changes, so if you have been reading I suggest you check it out.

I am going to finish this story I just don't know when! I'm in nursing school now but I am going to try my best to update in a reasonable fashion.

Thanks!


	6. Bonding and Bruising

A/N: Hello Readers! I have finally uploaded another chapter!

I have been working on them all day so I hope they are good.

I am very excited to hear your thoughts, so reviews would be lovely if you can manage them!

I forgot to mention that I am American. I'm trying to incorporate British terms but I am most likely throwing in American slang. Oy! So if I am doing that, I apologize!

Remember, I rated this story as M. There may be some disturbing content in this Chapter. There will probably be some sexy content later as well. You have been warned!

Enjoy! I love you!

-Ashley

* * *

*~Chapter 6~*

The next four days went by without consequence or success. Sirius hardly slept at night, since those were the hours that allowed him the most freedom. Instead, Sirius took frequent naps throughout the day.

Based on his observations, Sirius drew multiple conclusions of Harry's summer holidays:

#1. They are excruciatingly boring. Harry hardly leaves his bedroom!

#2. Harry seems to be the most active at night. Often, Sirius can see the glow of his lamplight in his bedroom from midnight until 3am. Sometimes, Sirius could catch him waiting by his open window for his white owl to bring him mail.

#3. Harry's uncle, aunt, and cousin are complete twats and treat Harry horribly (just like he thought). Sirius only needed to meet Petunia once to know she was a complete bitch.

Because Harry hardly had any freedom himself in his household, there had been no opportunities for Sirius to communicate with Harry.

…

The household routine changed when Number 4 Privet Drive received a visitor that he heard to be called "Aunt Marge". Of course, she was as awful as the rest of the Dursleys.

It was also Harry's birthday that day and no celebration seemed to be happening. Instead, Sirius heard Harry being the scapegoat for all kinds of problems and lots of shouting from Vernon.

Sirius again wished that things could be different.

Four days later, something major happened.

The day was reasonably quiet. The household continued their normal dynamics.

Sirius was taking a late evening nap when a huge argument erupted within the house. Sirius could hear multiple people yelling, including Harry.

Suddenly, people were outside! Aunt Marge appeared to have some sort of drastic problem, involving her inflation to the size of a large balloon and soaring into the sky.

What captured Sirius' immediate attention, however, was Harry walking out the front door, carrying his trunk, owl cage, and wand! Sirius was momentarily stunned by how much Harry had grown and how much he mirrored James in his appearance.

_I am so close!_

The sun had already set. Privet Drive was dark besides the glow of the streetlamps.

_Now is my chance!_

Sirius could not control his racing heart as he quietly followed Harry through the neighborhood.

It was when they reached Magnolia Crescent that Harry finally stopped walking. Sirius could faintly see Harry's features; he looked tired and distraught. Sitting on a low wall, Harry opened his trunk and began digging inside.

Carefully, so carefully, Sirius began to approach Harry from the shadows. Sirius was surprised to see Harry suddenly turn, wand above and ready, looking directly into his eyes.

Then, things began to progress quickly. Harry tripped over his trunk, the Knight Bus came tumbling with its blinding lights, Sirius rushing to hide, and then...darkness, silence.

Sirius cursed God for bringing him such bad luck. Another opportunity _wasted!_

_Think, think, think!_

The beginning of fall term was fast approaching. Finding and communicating with Harry is a necessity. Finding and killing Peter is also a necessity.

Therefore, the only logical explanation would be to go to Hogwarts, find Harry, and kill Peter. Simple.

Yet he needed a week or two to get himself together- gather supplies, regain strength.

He needed _the woman_.

...

Sirius arrived on Florence's doorstep late in the night two days later. The house seemed quiet and dark.

Because Florence went to bed reasonably early during their time together, Sirius was thus surprised to see her car pull into her driveway.

Getting out of her car and slamming the door, the woman was in clear distress. Mumbling hurriedly to herself, she grabbed a few miscellaneous items from the backseat before approaching the front door. Once the woman spotted him and made eye contact, she began to cry.

Sirius could taste the salt of her tears as he licked her face. He also detected a sort of metallic taste…blood? She clutched onto him desperately for a couple of minutes before she allowed them both to enter the house.

She wasn't herself. The woman kept the living room dark, let her coat and keys to fall to the floor while blindly searching for the staircase. As she ascended, Sirius could hear her whimpering, sniffing, and continuously mumbling.

Upon arriving to the bathroom and turning on the light, Sirius was shocked.

Her hair, usually soft and smooth, appeared rumpled, her lip was slowly oozing blood and her face was now supporting two large bruises.

_What the hell happened?_

The woman cried for a while, just staring into the mirror. Eventually, she washed her face and climbed into bed.

"Come into bed with me...please?"

The last thing Sirius wanted was to get attached, however Sirius felt himself caring. She looked so incredibly sad, making Sirius climb into bed next to her. It was so easy to fall into domesticity, so easy to fall into her warmth and sleepy sighs. Sirius tried to ignore the light thumps of his heart.

...

When Florence awoke to her alarm clock the next morning. The woman's eyes were puffy from crying and her bruises appeared more intense in color compared to the night before. Red and blue patches surrounded her left eye and right cheek.

Florence threw on some professional attire, flats, then headed into the bathroom. Florence scrubbed her face with soap before laying out three concealing creams and a sponge cube. Sirius watched her delicately apply the flesh-colored liquid, dabbing and smearing every crease and edge. She seemed to know exactly which creams to place first and where, indicating that she has done this before?

"I suppose you want to know how I got into this wretched state."

The woman did not take her gaze off of the mirror and continued dabbing. Incredibly, the bruises were almost completely hidden.

"But don't worry, Sir Mystery. I'm not going to allow for this to happen again."

She took a deep breath before turning to him. She looked directly into his eyes.

"It wasn't funny…you running off like that. I know you can't understand what I'm saying but…please never do that to me again."

She looked serious and sad again, did she really care for him that much?

"Well, I'm off to work. Those blasted books can't sort themselves! I'll see you at dinner."

The woman gave a half-smile before heading out the door.

...

Despite the recent event, Sirius and Florence's household normalcy returned. Florence never discussed that night, but Sirius was glad to see her acting more like herself.

Throughout the week, Florence went to work at the library while Sirius lounged around house. They ate dinner together, watched trash television until about 10 pm, and then Florence would retire to bed.

Friday began the same.

Florence was cleaning up the dishes while Sirius lay huddled underneath the dining room table.

Then, there was a loud knock at the front door.

Florence dropped her ceramic dish onto the kitchen floor and frantically tried to pick up the pieces when the loud banging continued.

"FLORENCE! GODDAMNIT! I know you're in there!"

Florence slowly got up from the floor, shaking slightly, and walked over to the front door.

"Callum! If you don't leave my p-property immediately, I…I-I'm going to call the p-police!"

She was leaning against the door now.

"YOU BITCH! If you don't let me in, then I will BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

The woman started crying.

"Callum, Callum, please stop this! Just leave me alone! That's all I'm asking!"

_**slam!**_

The door shook with the force of his weight as Florence attempted to hold it closed. Sirius knew her doors were old with rusty hinges...

"Callum, please! You need to let me go!"

**_slam!_**

"You're just drunk! You don't know what you're doing!"

_**slam!**_

"I'm calling the police right now!"

**SLAM!**

** CRACK!**

The door burst open, sending Florence to the floor with the looming presence of Callum before her.

Sirius was at a loss of what to do. Things were happening so quickly...

"YOU THINK YOU COULD CALL THE POLICE ON _ME_?!"

_**kick!**_

"Callum! Stop! Please, stop!" Florence was crying harder now.

_**smack!**_

"YOU THINK YOU COULD KICK ME _OUT_?!"

_**smack!**_

Sirius heard a shrill cry.

"Stand up, bitch!"

"No! Please! I didn't mean to-! I just-"

Callum placed his hands around her neck.

"You think you can talk back to me?"

He began to place pressure and Sirius heard her gasping.

"You were nothing but a desperate WHORE when I found you! A sad sap who would cry at the mention of your father and brother."

She was hurting so bad...

"You have no _friends! _You have no _talent!" _

She was starting to see stars...

"Do you understand?! _I OWN YOU_!"

Something snapped in Sirius. The humiliation of her, the violence against her, the unfairness of it all. She took him in, fed him when he was hungry, gave him shelter when he was soaking wet. She was the first person in years to show him kindness.

It's..._**INJUSTICE**_!

Sirius saw nothing but r e d.

Sirius was sprinting, then lunging for this disgrace of a man.

He felt his weight beneath him, tasted his blood when he bit him, smelled the alcohol on his breath, and heard his shouts of pain and bones crack.

After minutes of struggle, Callum became silent. The room became still.

Then…something was different. Something was incredibly different.

Sirius looked down at Callum on the floor…he wasn't dead, but definitely unconscious. He lost quite a bit of blood…but then Sirius noticed blood…on his _hands! _Not paws…but his own _human _hands.

Sirius now understood why the floor seemed further from him, why his skin felt less itchy, why he felt long hair around his cheek…

Sirius heard a strangled gasp and slowly turned to see Florence planted against the wall, clutching her throat and looking directly at him.

Disbelief, confusion, anger, and above all **fear **came into her eyes.

_What have I done?_


	7. Sirius Black

~*~Chapter 7~*~

The matter of realization hung in the air like a thick fog. For a moment, life seemed to be on pause.

The house was dark, with the exception of the white moonlight pooling in from the front window. Callum lay unconscious and bloody by the front door. There was a shattered lamp beside the now-lopsided coffee table, leaving shards of glass and splintered wood across the floor.

Sirius stared into Florence's blue eyes that now appeared black from the night's shadow. Confusion and fear were swimming in her eyes.

Sirius Black, accused mass murderer from Azkaban, stood like a powerful, primal savage before her. His black, matted hair hung to his elbows behind him and his prison robes were wrapped loosely around his gaunt figure. Sirius' chest sharply rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath from the fight that took place only moments ago.

Florence sat crumpled, panting against the wall. The dark purple bruises on her face swelled to soft bumps. She had a hand resting lightly against her neck while the other hand was planted against the wall, shaking.

Sirius took one step forward and held out a hand to her. "Florence…"

Her name and the approach seemed to break something within her. She threw her hands over her face and recoiled into herself.

Her voice was soft, like a whisper.

"Please…please, just kill me."

Sirius stood, frozen in place.

"That's what you want…isn't it? That's why you came here?"

Florence's body quaked and her voice was distorted with tears.

"You already took everything! You took my family, you took…my DOG!"

Florence then released her hands and stared directly into him with renewed, powerful eyes. The lost woman who offered herself to him a moment before had fled, leaving anger to take its place.

"What did you do to him?! My dog, Sir Mystery? I know you hurt him somehow!"

Sirius took another step forward. "Florence, please listen to me…"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!"

Sirius took two more steps and reached out to touch her arm. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Florence screamed. "Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! POLICE!"

Florence sprung from the wall and started to run. Survival instincts were beginning to take over. Sirius quickly lunged at her legs, driving her to the ground and crawled on top of her.

Sirius placed one hand over her mouth and held her firm against him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't stop struggling, I will be forced to silence you."

Sirius kept that bark-like edge to his voice, wanting to intimidate her and remind her that he was a threat.

Florence continued to struggle against him, trying to scream through the obstruction against her mouth.

"Shhh, you need to calm down. You're going to exhaust yourself."

Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her and kept her secure. Florence continued to fight.

"You need to sleep." Sirius whispered. "I'm so sorry about this, but maybe someday you will thank me. We have a lot to accomplish tomorrow."

Florence made one final effort to escape before Sirius' fingers pressed against the pressure point under her chin, causing her to grow limp and unconscious in his arms.

Sirius waited many minutes before weakening his grip and allowing for her to lay more comfortably in his arms.

_What a mess this was turning out to be…_

Sirius gazed down at the woman. She looked so vulnerable and delicate. How could anyone want to hurt this innocent creature?

Slowly, Sirius picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into bed. Sirius told himself not to get attached, not to get emotionally involved with this muggle woman. Yet, here he was, lightly wrapping the cool blankets around her and smoothing her hair behind her ear. Despite her bruises and puffy eyes, the woman was quite…

_Beautiful._

So many unanswered questions and challenges were ahead of them. The woman was fully involved now.

Something disastrous and unexpected happened tonight and Sirius had yet to fully analyze the entire situation. Sirius just knew that he needed to keep his cover and knew he could not let Florence out of his sight in her current emotional state.

Whatever he needed to do in order to find Harry and kill Peter, he would do it.

* * *

Florence awoke with the sunlight filtering through her bedroom window. She squinted her eyes and stretched her limbs slightly, feeling the familiar aches and pains that she recognized from previous bruising's.

However, this morning's pains were more intense then the norm, which was when the events of the previous night came flooding back to her in a sharp instant:

Callum barging through her door in a violent rage, gasping for air as Callum strangled her against the wall, Sir Mystery lunging for Callum and then…

Somehow…

Sir Mystery disappearing, Sirius Black attacking. **Sirius Black** standing before her after nearly _killing_ Callum!

Sirius Black acting so violent towards Callum but then, with her, he seemed almost…

_Gentle?_

The memories made her head roar with pain as she tried to comprehend everything. Nothing was making any sense! Her senses seemed to have betrayed her because everything she saw, everything that was, was all _impossible_!

**Sirius Black**, the heartless coward who killed _thirteen_ innocent people mysteriously on a Sunday afternoon. Sirius Black, the man who killed her father and brother who happened to be _two_ of those thirteen people who died that day in cold blood. Sirius Black, the man who almost drove her mother to suicide.

Sirius Black, the man she feared and hated above all else…

_Saved my life?_

He could have killed her anytime. She was weak, exhausted, and defenseless. Yet…he didn't.

_Why? _

Florence couldn't even remember how she got into bed. Florence was then struck again with fear.

_What if he is still here? What if he planned on torturing and killing me in the morning? What if he's just toying with me…_

There were too many questions. Florence decided to gather her courage and search the house for the accused murderer.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm posting another short Chapter. Your reviews really mean everything to me and inspire me to continue my story! So, if you do take a second to review I always, always appreciate it! You guys give me hope that more people will read my stuff!

3


End file.
